A Storm
by Lecterville
Summary: Just something I wrote when experiencing severe writers block


Distant rumblings, a flash through the window; it won't be long before the clouds retaliate, washing away the footsteps long left behind by the anxious couple. Clarice slowly turns over, edging into the warmth radiating from the body beside her, her arm slips around a waist and she hears a  
soft, contented sigh. Opening her eyes she captures a glimpse of penetrating maroon before the eyes close satisfied at the sight before him. Clarice now fully awake keeps her gaze focused on the man facing her, taking in every detail of his soft skin as she has many times before. She relishes in the feel of his body against hers, and realizes no matter how many years pass, she will never tire of the sensation. As last night's events return to her she smiles to herself, proud that she is the one who can exhaust 'the Dr Hannibal Lecter'.

Recognizing that Hannibal would have stayed up hours after she had fallen asleep, at ease in simply watching her, she slowly detangles herself from his embrace pulling the long discarded sheet over him as she slips out of bed. Standing on her toes, arms outstretched above her head she releases the breath she had been holding, stretching out her tired muscles. She tenses as she hears a low chuckle from the bed behind her, relaxing again she turns to regard Hannibal propped up on one elbow admiring her still naked figure. "Go back to sleep _darling_, there will be plenty of time for that later, right now you need your rest", winking she turns again from the now growling form, knowing she will pay for that remark later. She makes her way over to the ceiling length window; grabbing a quilt off the chair to her left and pulling it around her as she stares out at the night sky. She closes her eyes at the sound of thunder above her and sighs inwardly; only opening her eyes again as she senses the lightening flashing before the glass, the hair on the back of her neck rising with anticipation. Slowly she shifts her position to face the bed once more, only to find herself eye to eye with the supposedly sleeping cannibal, but it is not fear that stops the breath in her throat.

"Clarice…" once again the thunder sounds behind her, and almost immediately she sees the lightening reflected in the deep maroon pools accompanied by the sound of heavy rain. The storm was upon them. A large, strong hand is lifted up to her face, knuckles softly graze her cheek then move to tuck a stray strand of hair that had fallen in front of her blue eyes. Clarice unhurriedly removes her gaze from his and allows her eyes to wander down the man before her; longing to touch the muscled form barely a breath away. She reaches forward, dropping the material around her in the process. Before the fabric had reached the floor Hannibal wound his arms around the slender waist in front of him closing the distance between their bodies. Feeling her hands against his chest he closes his eyes for a moment, inhaling the scent that is purely Clarice; opening them again he looks into the blue of her eyes, giving her a glimpse of the passion he feels before touching her lips with his own.

Moaning softly, Clarice slides her hands up the contours of his wiry chest before linking her hands behind his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Mouths parting, their tongues meet with the forcefulness of the fervor they are trying to contain, each waiting to see who will lose control first. One hand makes its way down her curves meeting the soft skin at the back of her leg, stroking soft circles before pushing her closer into his hardness. Another sharp intake of breath from Clarice as she feels him against her thigh, her eyes open abruptly as his warmth is replaced by cold air. Annoyed at his self control she watches as he takes a small step away from her, head slightly tilted to the side. _Damn his willpower! _Not wanting to be the one to give in she shrugs, walking past him to the bedside table where her water stands waiting; careful to brush her hand down his abdomen and over his length quickly as she walks around him. Smiling slightly at the moan her touch elicits.

Hannibal grins at the game they have started, smelling her arousal in the air yet admiring her stubbornness. Turning around with an air of grace he walks towards his Clarice slowly, his stare moves over her body as the lightening illuminates the room once more; she turns away from him, but his eyes show no sign of impatience. Stepping behind her he whispers into her ear, making her jump slightly at the breath at her neck "maybe you are right Clarice, you did give me quite a workout merely hours ago. The average man would be somewhat exhausted". She feels the warmth of his hands on her shoulders, and then slowly they make their way downwards, thumbs feeling the curve of her collar bone then quickly brushing her aching breasts before they continued their path across her flat stomach, searing the skin as the contact is made. Stopping at her hip bones, softly stroking the smooth flesh beneath his fingers he moves so his entire body is against hers. She leans back into his chest, unable to stand on her own any longer. "But I, Clarice, am not just any old man". A crash of thunder and Clarice finds herself face up on the bed with Hannibal Lecter standing over her, his eyes reflecting the excitement she feels.


End file.
